Healing The Broken
by Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke
Summary: Hinata Finds out kiba cheated on her. And Sasuke wants to help. :3 This is a one shot unless request demands a lemon. Rated M in-case of lemon.


**Ok this is for anyone who may or may not be slightly pissed at me for not updating my other Sasuke and Hinata story :p. This is my first One-Shot so don't be afraid to flame or I won't learn and my stories will continue to be sucky. :3 SO… without … um…. Farther a doo? LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Hinata POV

_'Stupid Kiba. Thinks he can cheat on me. Well let me tell you something mister. NOBADY CHEATS ON ME!' _I thought as I ran through the streets with tears in my eyes. I had just seen my boyfriend (WHICH Might I add I had been with for 3 YEARS!) making out with that slut Sakura.

Sakura was a bitch who thought she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She was the whore of the school, sleeping around with people should be her profession. The only person that she couldn't get was the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

Some rumor said that he liked girl with short hair and she chopped her hair off faster than a squirrel with coffee. Another rumor said he liked girls who had pink hair and she dyed her hair the next day. She was always trying to catch his attention, but when she couldn't get it, she decided it was time to find someone else to annoy. That someone happen to be me.

Ever since middle school she has made my life a living hell. Going after boys that she thought I liked, spreading rumors about me, telling the new kids that I was a whore and to stay away. The only people that didn't believe her were Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Gaara.

Kiba is… was my boyfriend, and Shino was my best friend, but he moved away a few years ago. Temari was pretty cool but we didn't talk much she is the only girl that doesn't bully me though. And Gaara… well… he's just there he doesn't even look up from his sketch pad half the time. And he always has his headphones in his ears, the teachers gave up on him a LONG time ago. Since when he does decide to look up or take out his headphones students call him emo and shit like that.

That left me with no one. I was still crying when I bumped into someone I fell on the ground along with said person. I landed on my ass and this person caught himself somewhat and landed on his hands. He got up and asked me if I was ok.

I refused to look up, I just broke down crying right there. The guy was probably confused on why I was crying. I didn't care. I just don't care anymore. He asked if I was ok again…. Wait I recognize that voice. I looked up right into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's POV

I was walking down the road talking on the phone to my brother. He said something about not comeing home tonight because he had a date and didn't want me scared for life or something stupid like that. Whatever. I put my phone away and sighed. Where the hell was I supposed to stay now?

I closed my eyes and thought about it when suddenly a girl slams into me. I caught myself but she landed on her ass. Her long hair was hiding her face so I couldn't see who she was. I asked if she was ok when she started to cry.

I HAD NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT TO DO! Again I asked her if she was ok and she looked up. Her beautiful lilac eyes looked right into mine. It was Hinata Hyuga. I felt my heart skip a beat. I had liked her since middle school. She was the only one who hadn't fangirled over me. She was quiet, smart, and not to mention pretty.

I mentally slapped myself remembering that she was crying.

"Hey, Hinata. What's the matter?" I mentally slapped myself again for sounding so stupid.

"I-It's Nothing." She said quietly.

"I know something's wrong. Girls just don't body slam people and then break down on the floor. Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

I frowned. I wasn't gonna let her just sit there and cry. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to a park bench sat her down and then I sat down next to her.

"I won't let you leave until you tell me." I said.

Normal POV

Hinata sighed. There was no getting out of this.

"I… I just… caught my boyfriend cheating on me."

"…"

Sasuke stared at her for a minute. He knew the dog-boy was dating her. But why would he cheat on her.

"With who?" '_Slap… That was a stupid question'_

"Sakura."

Sasuke growled quietly at the sound of her name. He hated the bitch. He wanted to tell her to back off whenever he saw her picking on Hinata but then he would have to confess his feelings and he didn't think he could do that yet.

"I'm really sorry. Hang on one moment."

He dialed Itachi's number and he picked up on the third ring.

"What is it Sasuke?" He sounded a little annoyed.

"I need to come home. I have a friend and she needs my help right now."

Hinata looked at Sasuke kinda weird. Since when were they friends.

"*sigh* Ok she can come over. You owe me Sasuke."

"Anything you want" Sasuke said and he hung up.

"Come on." Grabing her hand he walk ed to his house which was only down the block.

He opened his door and Itachi was sitting in the living room staring at him.

"So… where is she. You said you had a friend who needed help now where is she."

Sasuke looked behind him and noticed Hinata didn't walk in after him. He beckoned her inside and she came in slowly.

"Geez, your right she looks like she needs the help. Ok I'm going to Kohan's since she can't come here. See ya."

Sasuke nodded to his brother as he lead Hinata up stairs to his room. She followed quietly.

In his room he locked his door and turned around to find her looking around the room. I was Blue and black. Nothing special.

"Hinata no one should hurt you like that. If I was him I would spend every waking moment with you."

She turned around rapidly confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"I mean I like you a lot and if I was him I would never hurt you like that." As he said this he stepped closer to her.

"Sasuke. I don't know what to say to that. You haven't even talked to me."

"But I've watched you. I know a lot about you. How much you love your family. Your sister and cousin are really close to you. You like the color purple. You are insecure about your looks so you hide behind others. You are smart and get a A average in every class. You like softball and tennis. You care about everything that breathes and have not thought once about hurting anyone. No matter how much they hurt you."

Hinata had tears in her eyes again. THE Sasuke Uchiha was confessing having liked her. HER! She could feel her face becoming a bright red.

Sasuke smiled when he saw her blushing. He moved in and kissed her softly on her soft pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her small waist. Deepening the kiss he smirked noticing that her lips tasted like blueberries. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth.

His tongue quickly darted into her mouth and massaged her tongue. Feeling her moan in his mouth he deepened the kiss even farther pulling her close to him.

He almost forgot that they needed to breath at one point. He pulled back slowly panting and smirking at her flushed face. She was also panting.

"So…"Sasuke asked.

"Thank you Sasuke. I really like you too."

Crushing their lips together again Sasuke fell back on his bed with her on top straddling him. Pulling back again she looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't want you to think that you are a rebound. You're not. I do like you I just thought you would never like me too so I moved on. Those feelings never went away though. Thank you."

He saw she was about to cry again.

"No more talking." He said as he kissed her with more passion than before.

**Ok so… Did you like it? :3 I did. And I might make the lemon if enough people ask for it but other than that it is finished. REVIEW MY PRETTIES**

**Love,**

**Gaara Lover Neji and Sasuke.**


End file.
